


Birthday Boy

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Shiro (Voltron), Lance gets drunk, M/M, Shiro makes it better, and gets sick off it, beta? what beta?, it's Lance's birthday and he is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Happy birthday to me.” He groans into his empty cup, contemplating another drink to help drown his sorrows at being out alone on his birthday. A glass appears in front of him, the cool liquid inside bubbling up his nose as he drunkenly peers closer at it.“You look like you need something other than alcohol.” Frowning Lance looks up at the voice, unsteady eyes settling  on the kind face of the bartender. He's tall, with muscles on top of muscles under a crisp black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up showing off a robotic sleeve tattoo taking up his right arm. His hair is solid white, practically glowing in the overhead lights of the bar, and cut short to the sides of his head, but longer on the top, slicked back in a manner that screams authority. “Maybe even a friend?”





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I busted this out in one night! Go me!

The thing about alcohol is after a few drinks the burn doesn’t burn as much. The smooth glide running down Lance’s throat to meet with the other two drinks, and about four shots in his stomach. He knows it isn’t smart to drink like this, especially on an empty stomach, but honestly he could care less about the consequences. 

“Happy birthday to me.” He groans into his empty cup, contemplating another drink to help drown his sorrows at being out alone on his birthday. A glass appears in front of him, the cool liquid inside bubbling up his nose as he drunkenly peers closer at it.

“You look like you need something other than alcohol.” Frowning Lance looks up at the voice, unsteady eyes settling on the kind face of the bartender. He's tall, with muscles on top of muscles under a crisp black button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up showing off a robotic sleeve tattoo taking up his right arm. His hair is solid white, practically glowing in the overhead lights of the bar, and cut short to the sides of his head, but longer on the top, slicked back in a manner that screams authority. “Maybe even a friend?”

“I don’t have any friends.” Lance whines, taking a sip of the drink in front of him with a grimace as the carbonated bubbles settle weird in his stomach. “They’re all too good for me apparently. Not one of them could spare me a minute to celebrate my birthday.”

“That’s a shame.” The bartender offers Lance a pitying smile which grows a little as he watches him drink down more of his ginger ale. “But, I can’t be too mad at them, they did bring you here to me.”

“You’re just saying that because I tip well.” Lance shoots him a playful smile and they both end up laughing together until the bartender is frowning to the other side of the bar.

“I have to go take care of some other people, but I'll be back, okay?” Lance only nods, watching him walk away with confusion. Why is he bothering? Lance will tip him no matter what, and he isn’t stupid enough to drive anywhere, he walked here and if he has to he'll walk home. Why does his poor attempts at customer service leave Lance's stomach full of butterflies. 

No, wait.

That’s not butterflies.

Racing with the rolling in his stomach Lance rushes through the crowd, slamming through the bathroom door and into a stall just in time before emptying the lack of content from within it into the waiting toilet. 

It takes a while before his body lets him stop, and he rolls over against the wall of the stall with a groan when he finally does. Even with 90% of the alcohol he consumed now floating in the toilet next to him the world is still spinning around his head. Tucking his head into his knees he closes his eyes, counting his slow breaths to try and calm his body down.

By five his stomach feels slightly better.

By eight his headache seems to dull.

By ten he's drifting off into the haze of drunken dreams.

* * *

Waking up after drinking way too much has never been one of Lance’s favorite ways to pass the time. Waking up after drinking too much in a bar bathroom with a crick in his neck from the awkward way he's been laying against the corner of the stall, now that is definitely a new low on his list of a good time.

With a loud groan, and a hand to his head, Lance pushes himself to his feet, stumbling out of the stall and to the sink to splash cold water on his face, contemplating taking a scoop of it to sate the horrible flavor in his mouth, but deciding against it in the end. Sleeping in the bathroom is bad enough without adding drinking bathroom water to the list. 

With a sigh of resignation Lance pushes himself out of the bathroom, heading into the main bar with a confused squint. It’s much darker, and the music is turned down so low Lance first questions if he’s got something stuck in his ears. As he shuffles out of the hall into the actual bar he realizes he's the only one there, the rest of the floor empty, even the chairs are stacked up onto the tables with a sheen on the floors indicating they were very recently mopped. 

“Sonova bitch.” He sighs, moving carefully along the edge of the floor towards the bar, hoping to find whoever is still playing music from there to let him out. “Hello? Is anybody here?”

“I’m sorry, we're clo- oh! It’s you. I didn’t expect you to actually come back.” The bartender from before stands in the doorway to the back, hands dripping bubbles onto the floor below him as he frowns up at Lance. “Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how did you get in here? I swear I locked the door.”

“Well, I didn’t… actually leave.” Lance admits with an embarrassed blush, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “After you walked away I felt sick so I ran to the bathroom and I… fell… asleep?”

“Oh… So, this whole time you've been in the bathroom?” The bartender laughs, moving out of the doorway to the back to fill a glass with ice water and placing it on the counter in front of him. “Here I thought my flirting chased you off.”

Lance gasps, the water in his mouth choosing to take the wrong turn down his throat leaving him coughing uncontrollably. A napkin is pressed to his hand and he gratefully takes it, wiping at his mouth with a humiliated groan. “You were flirting with me?”

“I thought I was pretty obvious. I guess it’s been a while since I got into the whole flirting game, I must not be very good at it anymore.” The bartender scratches at his cheek with a pout before sighing and moving around the bar. “Come on, I'll walk you to your car.”

“I didn’t drive here, don’t drive at all actually.” 

“Oh… well it’s too late to take a bus… and no one should be walking when it’s this dark out.” Frowning the bartender turns to Lance again. “I’ll give you a ride home if you just wait a little longer, I still have to finish the dishes and clean the bathrooms.” 

“Really?” Lance’s eyes widen as he stares at the man before him, taking in the light flush to his cheeks. “You would give me a ride home after I passed out in your bathroom?”

“Well I can't just send someone as beautiful as you walking home at 3:30 in the morning, you'll get kidnapped or something. Plus, it’s your birthday.” A nervous smile takes over his handsome face and he steps a little closer to Lance, holding out his hand. “So what do you say, birthday boy?”

“I mean, technically it’s not my birthday anymore, but I say hand me a broom and I'll get started on that bathroom.” Lance takes his hand, a pleasant tingle running up his arm as the other's thumb traces over his hand. 

“Hm, you’re right. I'll have to find something else to call you.” Their hands still clasped together the bartender steps closer. “You can call me Shiro, by the way.”

Smiling, Lance shifts his hand, pulling Shiro’s fingers up to his lips to place a kiss along the knuckles. “The name's Lance. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Shiro turns a bright shade of red, quickly pulling away and scrambling off, stuttering out how he’s going to get the broom and nearly walking into the door frame. Lance grins, finishing his water before following Shiro and getting to the task of helping him close. 

The cleaning doesn’t take long with the two of them working together. Lance sweeping the floor and doing bad renditions of the songs playing on Shiro’s phone using the broom as a microphone as Shiro laughs so hard he ends up pressing an arm print into the mirror he'd just cleaned as he leans over it laughing. Once the bathrooms are clean and the dishes done, Shiro washes while Lance dries and puts them away, they’re outside and headed towards a sleek black motorcycle.

“Hot, kind, and you ride a motorcycle? Is there anything about you that isn’t perfect?” Lance jokes, circling around the bike as if he’s giving it a once-over.

“Every day after work I go to Sal's diner and get 4am dinner with a milkshake.” Shiro shrugs, like that’s the only thing he can think of as he climbs onto the bike.

“Oh my god a burger and milkshake sounds so good right now.” Lance’s stomach agrees, letting out a loud rumble that leaves him blushing.

“Then I guess you should climb on and we can go together, my treat.” Shiro gives Lance a wink which only deepens his blush. Nodding in excitement Lance clambers onto the bike, shifting as Shiro instructs him until he’s settled comfortably into the wide expanse of Shiro’s back. “Hold on tight.”

Not complaining about having to press his face into the gorgeous man's back Lance wraps his arms around him, practically snuggling into the subtle spice of Shiro’s cologne. They take off and Lance can’t resist holding tighter, laughing as Shiro clearly takes a longer path to get to the diner.

They finally arrive at Sal's and Lance climbs off, nearly tumbling over on shaking legs as he grins dopily at Shiro, watching him climb off his bike. “You've nearly knocked me off my feet.”

“Nearly? Well that’s not good enough.” Shiro's returning smile is playful, accepting the challenge and scooping Lance up onto his shoulder, carrying him giggling into the diner and over to a booth where he flips him back upright with a hand on his ass and gently settles him into the seat. 

After ordering their food Shiro turns to Lance, settling his chin in his hand. “So, Lance. What would you like for your birthday?”

“I mean I get this delicious greasy meal with the hottest man I've ever seen and I don’t have to pay for it. Plus, I never paid my tab at the bar.”

“I am going to need you to pay that.” Shiro laughs at Lance’s indignant gasp. “Although, if you promise me another date I just might pay it myself.”

Lance hums, tapping his chin in exaggerated thought before grinning back at Shiro. “I’ll tell ya what, how about I go back to your bar late Friday night and pay that tab, then after we can do this again.”

“So, a date?” Shiro looks hopeful back at him and Lance nods.

“Hopefully the second of many more to come.” Lance reaches over, weaving their fingers together and sending Shiro a soft smile. "Thank you, for making my birthday worth remembering."

* * *

They take their time eating, talking and laughing and getting to know each other before Lance's yawns are too much to ignore and Shiro decides it's time to take him home. When they arrive in front of Lance's apartment building Shiro insists on walking him to his door, claiming he can't have Lance falling asleep in the hallway. 

Upon arrival at the door Lance turns, leaning against the wood and looking confidently up at Shiro. "So, do I get a birthday kiss?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Shiro leans in, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss, and then another, by the third kiss Lance has his arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen it, knocking their bodies against the door as he chases Shiro's lips for more. 

As quickly as the pressure is against his back it's gone again, the door coming open nearly sending the couple tumbling backwards into the apartment and Lance's roommate who stands wide eyed in the entrance. 

"Lance! Where were you?" Hunk reaches out, hand hesitating like he wants to yank his best friend away from the stranger at their door. "I've been worried sick! Why would you leave your phone here?"

"Is that Lance?" Pidge pops up in the doorway, eyes wide before narrowing in anger and stomping over to punch him in the arm. "We've all been sitting here worried sick about you and you were out picking up men!"

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea." Keith joins them, raising a brow at the embarrassed couple standing wide eyed in the door. "Oh, hey Shiro."

"A surprise party?" Lance pulls away from Shiro, confusion obvious in his brows as he looks at his friends.

"Yes you idiot!" Pidge punches him again. "Everyone was here waiting for you to come home after class and you never showed up! What kind of boy misses his own birthday party!"

"The kind that thinks no one wants to celebrate his birthday!" Lance scowls, rubbing his arm. "I went to the bar and Shiro was nice enough to spend my birthday with me."

"Well he does have bad taste in men."

"Thanks Keith." Lance and Shiro mutter in unison. 

Hunk sighs, ushering everyone inside the apartment. "It's too late to party now, everyone inside we'll all sleep and have breakfast in the morning."

"Technically it is morning." Keith mutters, flopping down on the couch with a sigh, hugging a pillow to his chest. "Welcome to the group Shiro, don't wake me having sex."

"I didn't actually intend to stay."

"Well you're staying now lover boy." Pidge keeps shoving, pushing Shiro and Lance towards his room with surprising strength. 

"See you in the morning." Hunk waves before walking back into the living room, scooping up the somehow already asleep Keith and carrying him towards his room. "I'll wake you all bright and early." 

The door swings shut, an amused Pidge the last thing the two see before they're left alone. Shaking his head Lance turns to Shiro, giving a shrug before heading to his closet for something for them to sleep in. "Looks like we're sleeping together on the first date."

Shiro hums, nodding as he unbuttons his shirt. "I warn you, I'm a cuddler."

"Oh man, birthday kisses and cuddles?" Lance passes off a pair of oversized sweats before slipping into his own. "This is officially the best birthday ever."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and I'll get the chance to try harder next year."

They both climb into the bed, Lance settling on top of Shiro's chest with a pleased hum. "God I hope so."

Shiro kisses his forehead before gathering him close. "Me too. Goodnight, birthday boy."

"Goodnight, hottie bartender."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff! 
> 
> Happy birthday Lance!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses and twitter @SuccubustyKiss
> 
> As always, your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
